


[un]expected feature

by ErjaStark



Series: Pepperony Kink Meme 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Iron Man Suit Kink, Pegging, Pepper Potts as Rescue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well more Rescue suit kink but you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/pseuds/ErjaStark
Summary: “Tony,” Ah shit, he’s in for it. Done for. Busted. “Did you seriously give my suit a— a dildo?”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony Kink Meme 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637233
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	[un]expected feature

**Author's Note:**

> written for the pepperony meme kink

The suit fits her perfectly.  
  
That isn’t a surprise if Tony is being honest. He knows her measures by heart, has spent hours on end perfecting the armour and checked every single step of the building process more times than he can count. 

So, yes - it’s not shocking that there is next to no flaw to the suit once she’s finally testing it out for the first time. But there’s a difference between knowing so and actually _seeing_ the result of his hard work.

It’s also pretty fucking hot and Tony has to discreetly adjust his pants as he continues to watch the interface in search for any complications. “Looks like everything is running smoothly.” The corners of his lips twitch upwards. “You doing alright?” 

“Honestly, I expected it to be a lot heavier,” Pepper remarks and continues to move her arms and legs, getting familiar with the movements of the armour. She’s completely suited up, her face the only feature exposed due to the opened face mask. “I remember you complaining quite a lot over a sore back when all of this started.”  
  
Tony remembers too well, his first suits had given him hell. Thankfully, the numerous updates over the year eventually took care of that problem. “I figured that out long ago, honey. Did you actually expect me to burden you with that?” 

“Oh, forgive me for doubting your genius.” Pepper’s ability to easily keep up with his own snark has always been attractive - but her doing so while wearing a suit he designed for her takes things to a new level.  
  
He’s lucky that the table he’s sitting at hides the prominent tent in his pants. This fitting is supposed to be for science and to walk her through all the available features project ‘rescue has to offer, not for his fantasies.  
  
Be that as it may, Tony knows that he’ll be thinking about this exact situation for a while, inside and outside of the bedroom. It’s not his fault that his wife looks so incredibly good surrounded by the lilac metal. She wears it so well, he can already see her on the battlefield, absolutely destroying the random villain of the week. 

His cock twitches. Alright, not helping. He presses a few random buttons, pretending to still work. “Is there anything bothering you? Can you move freely? Nothing too tight or restricting?” 

Pepper takes a few steps towards the table, lifting her arms and swinging them around a little. “Everything fits perfectly.” She fixes him with a look, one that goes right through his gut and further south. “I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?” 

Tony hums and presses another button. “Nope. I’m very thorough when it comes to my work. You know that.” The amount of times she had been forced to march into the workshop and pull him away from one of his many projects is almost embarrassing. 

He claps his hands together and clears his throat. “Now, there is a lot of things the suit can do. Most of them are pretty self-explanatory with the interface but if you have any questions…” He makes a vague gesture. “I’m at your service. In fact, if you feel up to it, we could go outside and test the flight feature—”  
  
Pepper holds a gloved hand up which effectively shuts him up. “Now, hold your horses, Mr Stark.” Tony doesn’t want to - he really, _really_ doesn’t want to. Can’t she see that it’s taking all his willpower to not jump up from his seat and kiss her senseless? “Give me a minute to get accustomed to… all of this. It’s a lot to take in.”  
  
She’s right, of course she is. Tony nods and forces himself to lean back, watching as the face mask slips back into place so Pepper can pull up the entire interface. It’s silent in the room, except for the occasional hum or questioning sound from the woman in front of him.  
  
It’s killing him, not being able to do anything but sit still and stare at her. His hand returns to the front of his tented pants to give his cock a light squeeze. The moan that gets past his lips gets covered up as a cough. 

Pepper has gone completely silent and Tony is about to ask if there is a problem after all when— “What is _this_?” For a moment, he panics. Is it a critical problem? Is she in any danger? How the hell has he managed to overlook such a major flaw?  
  
He’s out of the chair in a flash, not caring about anything except making sure that she’s alright. The only reason he hasn’t gone into cardiac arrest already is that she doesn’t sound downright hysterical, just confused.  
  
Pepper doesn’t move but the armour does, _kind of_ \- and Tony stops dead in his tracks. “Oh.” He’s very sure that he hasn’t activated that particular feature so far. Well, apparently he has and now he needs a damn good explanation for implementing it. “Uhm, well.”

Great explanation - just great. 

“Tony,” Ah shit, he’s in for it. Done for. Busted. “Did you seriously give my suit a— a dildo?” Yup, there it is. His first idea is denial but where would that get him? He has no other explanation for the metal rod that is proudly sticking out of the suit’s crotch area. 

His second idea… alright, he has no second idea. Standing still and staring at her like a deer caught in headlights it is. He opens his mouth but besides another few random sounds, nothing comes out of him. 

And then — as if the situation isn’t bad enough already — Pepper lifts the face mask up once again and trails her eyes down his front. “You're unbelievable,” she says as she continues to eye his erection where it’s straining against the fabric of his jeans. “Does this suit even have fighting options or is it just a sex toy?”  
  
That finally snaps him back into a somewhat functioning state. “What? No! I mean, yes!” Somewhat. “It is equipped with everything Iron Man has as well, I swear… and a little more.” Contrary to popular believe, Tony has never fucked his suit. Sure, he’s _thought_ about it but that is as far as he allowed that fantasy to go. 

Pepper doesn’t look convinced, her covered arms crossed over her chest. “I’m serious,” he insists, raising his hands in surrender. “Listen, it’s just— you’re _you_ and I love you. So much.” This isn’t going too bad so far. “And alright, yes - I really enjoy the Iron Man as well.” He’s thankful that she keeps her comment to an amused snort. “Now, imagine what went through my mind when I started to combine those two things.” 

Pepper is quiet for a moment. “So, I should be flattered?” 

Well, yeah. Tony is sure that no one else has gifted their wife something that comes even close to this. He decides to take a more passive route. “I’d prefer that over you being mad.” He grins, showing off his teeth in hopes of further persuading her. 

The look on Pepper’s face is unreadable and he starts to worry that he’s fighting a losing battle. “Turn around.” Yup, he messed up. He messed up and now she’s going to order him to get her out of the suit and she’ll never wear it again, all because his dick had put this idiotic idea into his head.

Tony turns around and walks over to the table, bracing himself for her next words to be that she’s done with project ‘rescue’. What he doesn’t expect is the cold hand grabbing the back of his neck and bending him over the table with enough force to make him gasp. 

He hasn’t heard her closing the distance between them. Either, she’s a natural at using the suit or he simply didn’t pay as much attention as he should have done. Tony figures that it’s most probably a mix of both. Pepper has always been a fast learner.

“Pep?” he asks carefully, one cheek pressed flat against the table’s surface. Her hand hasn’t moved and is still holding him down. The possessive grip she has on him brings his cock back to full life. He can’t see what she’s doing behind him but that’s alright - he has one hell of a fantasy to make up for that. “Are you mad at me?”  
  
“Does it seem like I’m mad at you?” She sounds so unbothered by the entire situation - like she’s in the middle of just another tedious board meeting. Tony doesn’t know if he should get turned on by that - but he does. 

“Well, I don’t know. I can’t really see your face from this position. Not that I’m complaining!” Oh no, not in a thousand years. “I simply wanna know if—” His pants and boxers get shoved down in one smooth move. They pool around his legs and Tony loses the ability to continue his sentence. 

His ass is exposed to the air and Pepper’s eyes, not that she isn’t well acquainted with the sight already. Still, it makes Tony shudder in anticipation - and it only gets better when her other gloved hand comes to rest on top of his bare cheek. 

“Pep,” he whispers, voice hoarse and trembling. 

“Yes, Tony?”  
  
Oh, alright. That’s what she wants. “Please.” Tony doesn’t beg. For anything. Ever. He can get everything he wants without having to make a fool of himself - the only exception being Pepper. With her, he has no problem being this exposed. “ _Please_.” 

“Good boy.” Her voice is gentle but the grip on his neck doesn’t lessen. He’s more than fine with that, even more so when the hand on his ass trails over his skin and starts circling his hole. 

Okay, this is actually happening. Tony has no idea how he got here but he knows that he’s one lucky son of a bitch. His hands are next to his face, palms flat and fingers scratching against the surface every now and then. 

A wet sensation on his skin has him tensing ever so slightly. Pepper has found the lubricant feature - fantastic. “You really thought about everything, hm?” She sounds amused but the excitement barely hidden underneath is there as well.  
  
“Always prepared, very thorough - as I told you.” She’s coating up his hole with her finger, making him squirm. “Pep— come on.” She doesn’t listen to him, continues to toy and tease his entrance until he feels ready to burst.

Then, and only then, does she finally free him from this torture by slowly inserting the first finger. Tony moans at the cold and unyielding metal getting shoved into him. Pepper can’t feel it but he’s already contrasting around the single digit. He’s kind of glad that he didn’t ask her to skip the prep and just get started already. 

“How does that feel?” Her question pulls his fogged mind back to reality, makes him realize that he hasn’t taken a proper breath in a while. Tony exhales sharply and wiggles around, trying not to whine because of his ignored cock.  
  
“Good,” he murmurs, pushing his ass against her hand in an attempt to take more of her in. “Real fucking good, yeah.” As he expected. “More— need more.” Another push. “Please, Pep. Please.” 

“So impatient.” The hand on his neck gives a short squeeze and Tony can feel drops of pre-cum leaking from his dick. “And that’s ‘Mrs Stark’ to you.” The woman wants to kill him, that’s the only explanation for this. She’s done with him and wants to get rid of his sorry ass in a way that no one can punish her for. 

Well, Tony is more than happy to die like this - it’ll make one hell of a story, that’s for sure. 

“Yes, Mrs Stark. Sorry, Mrs Stark.” He’s putting it on a bit thick but it gets him rewarded with another finger sliding into him. Tony’s mouth drops open and a gush of air leaves him. He silently scolds himself for not building this suit years earlier. “Thank you. Thank you so much. Fucking _hell_ —”

The fingers start moving and while Pepper does as she pleases, Tony is restricted to doing nothing but lying there and take whatever she’s willing to give him. He has some space to move and takes advantage of that, his hips snapping forward and pushing back against her hand. 

“I should have expected this.” He isn’t sure if Pepper is talking to him or herself but if she hopes for an answer, she’ll be disappointed. Tony is a little busy with drowning in ecstasy. “Of course this is a fantasy of yours. You always act like you love being in charge when all it takes is one strong hand on your body to turn you into a moaning mess.” 

There exists no argument that could work in his favour. She’s right, every single word being true. Only with her, however - only Pepper. Tony would be happy to explain that if he could form a proper sentence. So, all he does is nod in agreement while she continues to spread him open.

The loud whine that tears itself out of his mouth when she pulls her fingers out _does_ embarrass him and he’ll smack himself for his neediness in the morning. For now, all his thoughts are focused on getting her to thrust back into his empty hole. 

“I think you’re ready for more. Don’t you agree, baby?” Her hand is stroking his hips, calming him down a little. “We won’t prepare you too much. After all, it should be a tight fit if you ask me.” 

For a moment, all of Tony’s focus is on not coming right here and now and making a mess of the floor before Pepper allows him to. “ _Yes_. Christ, yes. Do it, please. Do it.” He’s rambling, encouraging her to come through with her promise and take him already. “ _Please_ —”

The hand on his hip pulls him back, adjusting his stance and spreading his legs further apart to give her easier access. “Look at you. So incredibly needy.” She’s mocking him at this point and Tony will do everything to get back at her for that... _after_.  
  
He feels the dildo press between his ass cheeks, spreading lube all over the shaft. He hasn’t made it _too_ big but big enough that he can properly feel it when it’s finally nestled inside of him. Tony isn’t strictly into pain, not after everything that has happened to him throughout his life.

But a pleasurable ache that he’ll be able to feel for a few days? He doesn’t mind that. 

So far, he’s still horribly empty and as a result, starts squirming around, trying to tell Pepper what he wants - as if she doesn’t already know what that is. Indeed, she seems to take pity on him because she takes a step back and lines the dildo up against his hole.

Tony holds his breath, preparing himself for her entering - but Pepper doesn’t move. Seconds pass without anything happening and when he can’t hold out any longer, he’s forced to exhale.

Only then do her hips slide forwards, the dildo entering him in one smooth thrust. Tony’s finger scratch over the table as he desperately searches for something to hold onto. There is nothing there, leaving him completely at Pepper’s mercy when she starts moving. 

Her thrusts are powerful from the very beginning and Tony loves her all the more for it. Every time she rocks forward, she works shamelessly loud sounds out of him. It feels so good having her inside him - it’s where she belongs in Tony’s mind. 

“Is that what you thought about while designing this suit? Me, bending you over a table and fucking your ass.” She lets go of his hip and then she’s reaching around his middle to take his cock into her hand. It’s the lubed up hand, of course it is. Pepper doesn’t make any mistakes, she never does and—

“Oh, _shit_ —” It takes her no time at all to find the perfect rhythm, filling him up to the brim with every snap of her hips. It’s perfect, fucking perfect. She’s perfect, the best thing that has ever happened to him and Tony is so god damn lucky that—

“You look so good like this, baby” She gives his cock another stroke. “It’s a shame that almost no one gets to see you like this. Only me, isn’t that right, Tony? Only I get to see.” The question doesn’t need an actual answer, they both know that she’s right. Nonetheless, Tony does answer.

“Only you, Pep. Only you,” he gasps out, writhing underneath her. 

“You know, we’ll have to make some adjustments. As nice as watching you drool all over the table is, I’d like to get a little more out of this as well the next time it happens.” Her voice is quieter, somewhat distorted. Tony justifies the change with his brain slowly stopping to work - until he realises that she’s probably closed the face mask once again.

_That_ , coupled with the hand on his cock stroking in time with her thrusts, and the promise of a _next time_ does it for him. He gives a sharp gasp and stills, his cock spurting out his load and coating the suit’s hand and the floor underneath them with his cum. 

Pepper, bless her fucking heart, doesn’t stop moving while he’s riding out his high. She only comes to a halt once she’s made sure that Tony is done, recognizes the moment that happens by the way he slumps over the table like all of his bones have just left his body. 

It takes him a full minute before Tony finds his voice again, though he makes no attempt to move. He’s too fucked out, can’t bring a single muscle to listen to him. “Well, that just happened.” 

Behind him, Pepper chuckles. The sound is clear again, the face mask probably lifted up once again. “I take it that you enjoyed it?”  
  
“Are you kidding me? This needs to be our new Wednesday ritual.”

“It’s Saturday, Tony.” 

“Honestly, I’m alright with this happening every day of the week.” He turns his head to look at her, the smirk on her face enough to get his heartbeat to pick up again.

“Baby, I don’t think you could handle that every day.” Before he has a chance to argue, Pepper leans down to whisper in his ear. “Besides, you have some work to do on this suit. Remember?”  
  
Tony does remember - and he won’t allow himself a minute of sleep until her request is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops-


End file.
